Joyeux Anniversaire, Mon Amour
by xx.jennie
Summary: It's Kyouya's birthday, but Tamaki seems to be ignoring him! However, Tamaki has a whacky plan to cheer this Shadow King up on his special day. Oneshot. TamakixKyouya. Shonen-ai. Rated T for mild language and crossdressing. :D


Ok, so you know what I realized before I wrote this? I've _never_ done any Ouran fanfiction. Ever. So I figured I'd better do something about that and came up with this. The general idea anyway. Everything else was just written as it came to me. xD

So I tried my best at getting them as IC as possible. And the idea was kinda random. So don't hurt me. D:

And without further ado (or rambling from me), the fanfic

**Joyeux Anniversaire, Mon Amour**

_(Happy Birthday, My Love)_

November 22. It was a day that was going to cause a bit of a fuss in the club. Maybe not as much as April 8, February 29 (even if it only came once every four years), June 9, or February 4, but nevertheless, there would still be a fuss. And if it were not because of the customers, it would be because of some wild idea of Tamaki's.

Yes, today, the twenty-second of November, was the Shadow King's birthday. Not that he cared, much. He just hoped to get through the day while still maintaining his sanity (how he was still sane, he would never know). So far, however, things seemed to be fine. Tamaki had shown up late for school that day and Kyouya was generally busy in between classes, so there was no contact between the two.

Thank goodness for that.

After school, he was the first to the music room, as usual. Just like he always did, he got out his laptop and sat down, beginning to type away, his hands clacking away at the keys. Minutes later, the other members came filing into the room. Mori came in early from the Kendo Club, Honey sitting on his shoulders and swinging his legs up and down, whistling some cute little tune. Hikaru and Kaoru walked in, Haruhi was being dragged along, her arms taken by both of them. And, of course, Tamaki came running in right after them, shouting insults and desperately begging them to let go of his precious 'daughter.'

Of course, Tamaki had made quite a lot of fuss on Haruhi's birthday earlier that year. This was not much of a surprise. However, he had made so much of a commotion all their customers were both scared and excited with the possibility he might be in love with Haruhi.

The others, however, had not been fussed over. Really, you'd think Tamaki would _at least_ wish his friend a 'happy birthday.' And yet, he hadn't said a word to him all day!

Not that it mattered to Kyouya, of course. He didn't care about things like that.

...Or did he?

Well, that was true. He could care less about his birthday and if Tamaki said anything about – or anyone else. What really irked him was the fact that lately, the only one he paid attention to was Haruhi. Haruhi this, Haruhi that. It was about to drive him **insane**.

He wasn't jealous of Haruhi, though. Being jealous meant you want something the other person had, and he didn't want Tamaki. What he wanted was for his friend to stop giving the customers the wrong idea about those two.

Kyouya's thoughts were now beginning to go out of control. His mind was going back and forth on all matters involving Tamaki. Why were his feelings so jumbled up?

Back in the actual world, the time passed slowly. They were not having customers that day, so it was basically a hangout day for the club. However, things weren't as upbeat as usual. Of course, this fared fine for Haruhi as she could actually get some studying done while there, which was a once in a lifetime thing. Honey sat contentedly eating his cake, swinging his legs back and forth. Mori was, naturally, sitting across from the boy, sipping at a cup of tea and reading a book.

Tamaki and the twins, however, had disappeared.

However, before he could wonder much about where they had gone off to, the clock tower went off, which meant there was only around an hour of club time left. His moment of relief was somewhat cut short, however, as Mori briefly stood up, walked up to him, picked him up and threw him out of the room, muttering a short, "Gomen."

WHAT. THE. HELL.

It wasn't like Mori to do something like that, and it wasn't like Honey to order him to do something like that.

Which meant there was one other person:

Tamaki.

Obviously, Tamaki had some weird plan up his sleeve that required him being outside. Even knowing this, Kyouya knocked on the door loudly, hoping Haruhi would let him back in.

No one came.

Accepting his fate, Kyouya sat down on the floor, leaning against the door. Honestly, couldn't Tamaki come up with _normal_ plans for once?

"You idiot." he muttered to no one in particular.

He continuously glanced at his watch as the minutes slowly crept by. And oh did they creep by slow.

About half an hour later, the door _finally_ opened again. Unfortunately, with him leaning _against_ the door, he naturally fell back as soon as it opened. He grunted as his head hit the floor.

'_Why do I put up with them?_' Kyouya thought as he stood up, entering the room.

As he entered, he saw a humongous box in the middle of the room, tied up in a big ribbon with a bow at the top. Hikaru and Kaoru were both standing on opposite sides, holding out their arms. Haruhi was standing with Hikaru and Mori was standing besides Kaoru, Honey perched atop his shoulders.

"Happy Birthday, Kyouya-senpai!!!" they exclaimed as he walked into the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru both gave him cheesy grins. "Open up your present, Kyouya-senpai!!!"

"And then you can have cake!" Honey added in excitedly.

Kyouya wasn't so sure he _wanted_ to open that box. For all he knew, Tamaki could come waltzing out of there clad in a few ribbons and nothing else. However, he was still in too much shock to actually say or do anything. After a few moments, he could hear a muffled voice from inside the box: "Hey, let me out already! I'm suffocating!"

Yes, it was definitely Tamaki in there.

And he was coming out. Kyouya could see the box moving as the twins tried to tell Tamaki to stop moving around. Moments later, the front of the box had been broken through and out came Tamaki, clad in stilettos, fishnet stockings with a garter belt, and a maid outfit, which was complete with a headband on the top. His blonde hair extended down to his stomach in long ringlets. As for his face, his eyes were packed with dark eyeliner and mascara, decorating his beautiful blue eyes perfectly; his lips covered in a dark red gloss.

Kyouya was disturbed. Yet at the same time...he found Tamaki's appearance to be cute.

However, he didn't have much time to react as Tamaki ran over to him, capturing him in a giant glomp, wrapping his legs around Kyouya's waist and staying there.

"Happy Birthday, Kyouya!" he exclaimed, nuzzling the teen's neck energetically.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya began, finally speaking. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?!"

At the question, Tamaki pulled away from his nuzzling and winked. "It's a maid outfit." he replied. "Just for you!"

Hikaru and Kaoru, still grinning began heading towards the door. "We'll just leave you two alone now!" they said in unison.

"Sayonara, Kyou-chan!" Honey exclaimed, still on Mori's shoulders, as they walked out the door.

Haruhi walked out as well, muttering a quick, 'Goodbye' as she walked past them. She seemed to be tired, and it was obvious she was a little irritated with having to deal with the amount of insaneness again.

And now...they were alone.

Great.

"Erm, Tamaki, would you mind letting go?" Kyouya asked. Tamaki still clung to Kyouya even though he'd stopped attacking him with nuzzles.

"What's wrong, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, pouting slightly. "You don't like it like this?"

Kyouya was quick to deny. However, he wasn't so sure he minded it. In fact, he didn't mind at all.

Tamaki looked _adorable_ in the outfit, and it felt good having his friend cling to him like that.

Wait, did he really just think that? That wasn't possible. He didn't have a crush on Tamaki, and he

didn't love him as anything more than a friend. ...Right?

Maybe it was finally time to stop lying to himself. As he stared into those violet blue, puppy dog

eyes, he at last realized it: He loved Tamaki. Even if he was crazy, dramatic, and one of the

hardest people in the universe to deal with, he loved him. To hell with what anyone thought!

The question was: Was Tamaki only doing this to tease him, or did he really feel the same?

His question was soon answered as Tamaki laid his head on Kyouya's shoulder.

"I love you." the blonde whispered, still clinging to Kyouya.

He froze up. Seconds ago, he had admitted his feelings to himself; however, admitting them to Tamaki was different. Even if he now knew that his friend felt the same.

"N-Nani?" he finally replied, still unsure of what to say.

This time, Tamaki finally let go of the raven-haired boy, standing in front of him and looking him in the eye.

"I love you." he repeated. "You seemed...stressed out today. And I wanted to do something to cheer you up and make you happy! And because...I love you."

Kyouya remained frozen with no idea what to say. For one, Tamaki _rarely_ acted this serious. Well, he did, but it was more dramatic and obviously a lie. This, however, was different. You could tell he wasn't playing around. And second, how often does a guy get a confession of love from a _male_ friend? Not often.

After several moments, Tamaki seemed to get impatient waiting for an answer.

"Well...say something!" he exclaimed.

But Kyouya didn't say anything. Instead, he grabbed hold of Tamaki's hand, pulling him into a tight embrace. He laid his head on Tamaki's shoulder, still holding on tight.

"Aishiteru...baka." he said finally.

Tamaki's lips curved up into a smile as he leaned down and gave him a small kiss.

He pulled away, giving Kyouya a gentle hug immediately after.

"Happy Birthday, Mon amour."

-OWARE-

* * *

Meh, wasn't too sure how to end it. Hopefully it's not _too_ bad.

Anyway, read it, and review it. :D


End file.
